


An Example Of Bad Parenting and the Consequences

by SinFromHeaven



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Cutting, F/M, Gen, Graphic abuse, It does get better, M/M, Parental Death, Recreational Drug Use, Sad, alchoholsim, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinFromHeaven/pseuds/SinFromHeaven
Summary: Despite the surrounding family, friends and...people, Sonny still found it hard to just open his mouth and tell. Tell why he rarely went home, or why he was late to the bodega, or why he wore the long sleeves.Another reason, he just couldn't beleive it himself. And if he couldn't trust himself...why should anyone believe him?





	1. My Lips Are Sealed I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Hammie Trash (I_am_Hammie7out)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Hammie7out/gifts), [arya-durin-51](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=arya-durin-51).



> Same author as before guys you don't have to like...loose it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Not that I think you would...
> 
> Oh well...
> 
> Warning: after effects: of cutting, abuse, and graphic things, don't read if your not comfortable.

Usnavi blinked the last bit of sleep out his eyes so he could began the ascend to the stairs of his apartment. He looked forward to a quiet night at home. Sonny was supposed to be at his moms tonight anyway.

He reached the stairwell and unlocked his door. Home sweet home. Usnavi loved the bodega but sometimes; most times he was exhausted leaving there. He headed straight for his bedroom not bothering to even turn on the lights until he noticed light flooding underneath the crack of Sonny’s room. Usnavi poked his head in to see what was going on. He say his little cousin lying across the bed sleeping hard on top of his messily made bed. Fully clothed.

 

Sighing Usnavi sighed still tired he reached over tugging his shoes off. He head no idea why Sonny was here but at the moment he was too tired to pretend to care. He noticed how warm it was and began to pull Sonny’s tattered hoodie off gently. When he did he stopped in surprise, his eyes wide. There were red angry cuts.

 

“What the fu- Sonny mijo, wake up.” Usnavi whispered shaking his cousin. Sonny grouted pushing up to face his cousin. Then Sonny realized the absence on his arms and looked around nervously before his shaking gaze landed on Usnavi; who stood in shock.

 

“Sonny what's going on?” Usnavi looked at his cousin. Sonny’s eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed like he’d been crying. Which he probably had been. As he sat up Usnavi noticed bluish black marks around his neck.

 

“Sonny?” Usnavi asked. He sat on the bed next to him to hear his little cousins breathing pick up. Sonny remained sitting down looking scared like something bad was going to happen. Usnavi longed to wipe that away just so he could understand what was going on and how to help.

“Sonny what's wrong?” Usnavi asked desperately. Anything to help because honestly Sonny’s state was scaring him.

“Nothin’” Sonny said eventually not being able to pick his gaze up from his lap.

“I call bullshit.” 

“I swear it's nothing.” Sonny pleaded. For a moment Usnavi saw the nine year old boy who was afraid of thunderstorms. Vulnerable. Completely vulnerable.

 

“Did whoever do this.” Usnavi asked to Sonny’s throat. He prayed he wouldn’t get the answer he expected. “Do this?” Usnavi finished. They both ignored the flinch Sonny gave. Sonny’s gaze remained on his lap.

“N-no.”

“Then what is it?” Usnavi asked. He was getting frustrated now. He only wanted to help but Sonny just wouldn’t tell him. 

“It’s nothing okay!” Sonny took a deep breath.”If it's too much I’ll leave okay?” Sonny stood shakily.

 

Usnavi blinked. The last  thing he wanted to do was let Sonny go back home or wherever he’d come from. Looking at the young boy Usnavi could tell that Sonny didn’t want to leave either. He knelt down in front of Sonny who flinched again. 

 

“Sonny I’ll leave you alone but promise me something.” The eye contact from Sonny was enough to continue. ”Promise me you won’t hurt yourself and you’ll come to me if anything is wrong or happening okay?” 

 

Biting his lip Sonny nodded. Standing up he ruffled Sonny’s hair in silent agreement. But Truth be told Usnavi

“Love you mijo.” Usnavi promised. Exhaustion forgotten Usnavi sat up all night worried about his little cousin.

 

*****************************************************************************

When Sonny woke up again it was 4:30. The sun barely touched the sky. 

_ Get out now...before questions get asked and so you can get home before you get in trouble. _

“A’ight. I’m moving” He sighed rolling over and pulling on his worn out sneakers. A part of him wanted to go knock on Usnavi door and tell him what happened. Because maybe just maybe Usnavi could help him. 

_ Like he’d believe you. _

“Right.” Sonny agreed before silently climbing down the fire escape.


	2. I'll be there for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BENNY!
> 
> T/w for: a fight, heavy injuries, hospital,

The second time Usnavi came home to his cousin was on a Saturday night. He’d just gotten back from a date with Vanessa and he was in a good mood. He’d probably just sit and watch a movie with Sonny. Sonny right. He was with his mom tonight.

 

    A strange sense of deja vu overcame Usnavi quickly. After the last time he’d seen Sonny the boy had disappeared early the next morning, and hadn’t been seen in a week. He’d gone over Sonny’s mom house plenty of times but her annoying boyfriend answered the door every time and gave no information. At this point Usnavi was worried, even Pete hadn’t seen him.

 

Mood now wounded he unlocked the door. He yelped when he saw a black silhouette going through his freezer in the dark. Usnavi fumbled for the light.

 

“Pete? What the hell? How did you get in here? Why are you-”

 

Pete held up a finger to quiet him. FLustered by his anger Usnavi watched as Pete took a random bag of frozen vegetables out of the freezer and motioned for Usnavi to follow him away from Sonny’s room.

 

“Sonny called me over, said he needed help.” Us Navy's stomach dropped at those words.

“What kind of help?”

“He’s beat to, he won’t tell me who did it and he’s hurt real bad okay. This.” Pete said raising the bag of frozen food. “It’s for his eyes.” 

 

Usnavi nodded shook. For once the word he said to Pete weren’t harsh rushed ones.

“He’s shown up here before” Usnavi said. The memories of Sonny’s arm and the way his body shaking came through his mind. Pete shifted on his feet and the thought occured …  _ What if Sonny hurt himself again. _

 

Wordlessly the two guys walked to Sonny’s room. Usnavi stood at the doorway and watched as Pete switched Sonny’s hand for the bag of frozen contents.

    This time Sonny had a black eye and a split lip. There was blood surrounding his nose and it was easy to guess it’d been bleeding at some point.

 

    Usnavi felt mad. He knew he was mad and he wanted to prove his distress to someone. Someone to take it out on but he didn’t know who. And by the way Sonny lay down on the bed looking helpless as ever Usnavi could tell Sonny didn’t need anger he needed help. He placed himself to the bathroom to grab a washcloth to wipe Sonny’s face off before realizing he hadn’t said anything to Sonny when he stood at the doorway. When he returned Sonny croaked out.

 

“‘Navi I know your here.” Usnavi rushed to Sonny’s side kneeling next to Sonny.

 

“What happened.” Usnavi asked. Sonny sat up despite his body clearly protest.

 

“Fight...at school.” Sonny lies. Usnavi shook his head and Pete softly snorted.

 

“Not true. School called to say you hadn’t been there.” Usnavi reprimanded. Sonny closed his eyes leaning his head against the white walls. 

 

“Where were you?” Pete asked summarizing the rant of questions Usnavi was about to begin. Sonny groaned and managed  a shake of the head. Then he slumped forwards.

Usnavi jumped up to catch him but Pete him to it. Pete took Sonny and laid him down gently. Pete, the boy who Usnavi had always thought of a thug or punk was actually a good guy. Sonny groggily opened his eyes.

 

“...Pete?” 

 

“Yea. I’m here.” Pete mumbled leaning closer.

 

“Stay.” Sonny reached a hand out to a blushing Pete, who agreed after shooting Usnavi a weary look.

[the part where I got awkward and  could not continue. Anybody wanna help with this part?]

That night it was difficult for Usnavi to sleep. Who could be hurting his cousin? And why? And how long before he found out and could put a stop to it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      The next morning Sonny woke up sore as ever. His nose hurt. His lip hurt in fact his whole face hurt. Where was he?

_ Usnavi’s. _

   Why was he there? The memories were gone. Oh God...what happened. Sonny felt somebody’s arm around him. He turned to look. It was Pete.

_ Pete? What the hell! Did they do anything? What happened! _

 

     Sonny untagged himself from the bed and Pete. He stood and stretched before battling a yelp.

_ Okay injury on the ribs. _

   Sonny wanted to stay and check on his ribs. Before he got more. But he knew he better go now before anyone else woke up. Apparently he wasn’t as stealthy as he thought because just as he was sneaking out the window a voice stopped him.

 

“Where are you going?”   Sonny’s eyes widened. He turned around to see Pete standing up groggily trying to blink the sleep out his eyes.

 

“I, uh.” There was no way for Sonny to get out of. “I was just.” Sonny shook his head sighing already regretting what he was gonna say.

“Sonny, what's going on?” Pete asked. “ Who did this.”.

 

    A feeling in Sonny lurched. Here was Pete, a thug and asswipe to many. But he was trying to get caught up in Sonny’s not so important drama. He could feel himself began to cry.

 

“Pete…” Sonny didn’t want to say. But he did. He wanted to say so badly. But if he wanted to get out of this situation he’d better think fast.

“Like you’d fucking understand.” he snarled before pushing himself out the window onto the fire escape and climbing down level to level. He heard banging and angry spanish from above him notifying Sonny that Usnavi was awake and on his case with Pete.

“Shit.”

Sonnt landed on his grounding crying out when the pain slammed into him once again. His heart beating like crazy. He stumbled and fell ignoring the slap of his wrist and jumping up The pain was making him dizzy but he had to keep moving. He didn’t want to get in more trouble.

_ Hurry up keep moving. _

Sonny could feel Pete and Usnavi behind him. Somebody grabbed his hood roughly jerking him to a stop.

_ You know who it is. R-U-N!  _

 

Sonny ran wrenching his hood out of whoevers grip it was with more strength he knew he had. Where was that strength when he needed it more than anything. When he needed self defense. It seemed as if this strength only showed when he was completing a cowards act. Running away! He escaped out the alley to run into Nina and Vanessa. Literally.

 

Nina stared at him in horror Vanessa’s face matching. God, they were always together when Nina was home.

 

“Sonny..?” One of them said. He couldn’t tell. His head was pounding. His heart was beating a lot more than it was supposed to. He was hurt and he wanted help. For half a second he considered going back before shaking his head and running. His mind was still staying go back. Go back.

No

Yes

No

Yes

No

Yes

No

 

   Sonny picked up the pace with once more the strength that was never there. Truth be told after Sonny was sure he lost Usnavi and Pete he didn’t know why he kept running. Hell, he didn't know where he was running. Until he got to the apartment door. It slammed open and somebody made a noise of disgust. Sonny realized he couldn’t see. Why couldn’t he see. Everything was so blurry. 

_ Stay conscious. _ His mind supplied.  _ Thanks for the tip. _

   The smell of marijuana overcame him. He was more scared then he’d ever been in his life. He couldn't see. They were high. It always hurt more when they were high. A unfamiliar hand grabbed his head of curly hair and pulled him inside.   
  


“Where the hell have you been?” A punch flew and he hunched over.

 

  By the time  _ he  _ was done Sonny didn’t want to live. But he had to. With the screaming of pure joy and  _ him _ in the background. They were getting high. Again. He got up on all fours silently trying to find his way to the back where his haven was hidden. Footsteps came his way. A small plastic bag was pressed in his hand.

 

“Do it.”  _ He  _ commanded. Sonny managed a weak shake of his head. He refused to do it. He had good grades and a nice scholarship on his way. This could mess it all up. He couldn’t push it away. Something was pressed against his chest near his heart.

 

_ Your heart Not your heart. He’s gonna kill you this time.  _

   Right before the click Sonny wondered if the afterlife was peaceful. Or was it just nothing. When the plain flared Sonny’s vision came rushing back quickly. It hurt. He saw just enough for his brain to see the lightler and his brain to say one word. Fire.

Then everything went black and Sonny hoped he wouldn’t wake up.

Would he get his wish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were a Transformer you'd be a hot-bot named Optimmus Fine


	3. Just Because You Find That Life's Not Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> Hey guys 
> 
> How ya'll doin today!
> 
> Not really a trigger warning but kind of like...family arguments

When Usnavi had been shoved out the door by the doctor he’d heard a groan before a steady beep. Sonny was okay. At this point Usnavi was positive that his mind was permanently on protect Sonny mode. And now he knew he was somewhat safe the the moment. He could deal with the real problem.

 

Adam.

 

“How the fuck did you find out where we were? What do you want bastard?”Usnavi was on the verge of yelling. Which he knew was not a good idea. Seeing as it was a hospital. 

 

“My son is hurt. Why would I not be here?” 

“”Lets get some shit straight. He is NOT your son.” Usnavi felt his arm twitch and just realized he was clenching his hand into a fist ready to fight again. Which he didn’t need to do because he had zero energy. Benny watched the standoff for a second before deciding to step in.

 

“Man, I think it's time you left.” Benny glared staring down Adam who glared before scoffing and walking away. 

 

[Sonny POV, I really hate switching povs…]

It hurt. Everything hurt. And Sonny wasn’t sure where the hell he was right now. He forced his heavy eyelids open. 

White Walls 

Beeping Machines

Hospital. Eyes closed. It burned. 

 

Right. So Usnavi had gotten his damn message. So that meant he was around here somewhere.

 

“‘Navi…?”

 

“No it’s just me.” A exhausted yet familiar female voice said.” He got dragged out of here a while ago.” Sonny lifted his arm to wipe the sleep out his eyes. Since when was his body so heavy.

“Ma?” Sonny blinked.

“Yes…?”

 

Sonny couldn’t tell if she was sober or not. Or where Adam was. But what if…

 

Marissa seemed to notice the panicked look on his face and jumped up from the plastic chair she was in. 

 

“What's wrong! Do you need me to get a doctor?” She asked sounding just as nervous as he felt. Sonny managed a choked noise. Truth be told he just needed her out of the room so he could think. He knew how to calm himself down for these ‘episodes he had.

“You okay there…?” A new voice asked. Sonny peeled his eyes open again looking around until his eyes landed on a man looking at him concerned

“Wha?”

“I asked if you were okay.”The man replied shrugging innocently.

“Who are you.?” 

“The names Lauren’s. John Laurens.”

“Why did you introduce yourself like that?” Sonny asked. He already knew asking this many questions was really annoying 

“You ask way to many questions for somebody who just finished panicking.”

“Thanks.” Sonny asked snorting at that.

“I gotta get back to work but I guess I’ll see you around.”

 

Sonny’s actual doctor was far less interesting. His name was Daterro or something like that. As the man began asking questions Sonny couldn’t help but wonder what did he miss.

 

Usnavi had grabbed Marissa before she’d made it back into the hospital room.

“Yes Usnavi?”She asked exasperated.

“You know how I feel about you being around him...right?” He asked partially mad. Marissa  huffed and stared back at him. She knew definitely that she was acting like a child.

 

 “Excuse me. Sonny is my son and I am his mother-”

“Well why can’t you seem to act to it!”

“I’m trying” she countered.

“By what? Be-” Usnavi pinched the bridge of his nose to calm down before he could get loud. “Sorry, sorry for yelling. But you gotta promise me something.” Usnavi said sternly. Marissa sighed rolling her eyes frustrated with her nephew. Sonny was her son. Not his. She could take care of him. She’d been doing it for 16 years now. What else could happen.

 

“What.”She asked aggravated, her voice full of venom.

“Promise me you’ll stop. Stop for him. Call me if that sonofabitch comes back. Promise me.”

 

Marissa nodded but she honestly didn’t care. If Sonny didn’t want shit like this to happen to him maybe he should listen to Adam when he asked him to do stuff. She knew he had dreams of going to college and doing some smart people shit. But she didn’t believe he could make it anywhere. He was dumb as a nail, short as hell and she had a feeling the boy was gay.  And if he was...she had a problem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might as well call you google because your everything that I'm searching for.


	4. How To Be A Failure: 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the trigger warnings for: Disownment.

“Ay it’s cold! How do you not have a jacket or something on?” Usnavi asked shivering with his worn sweatshirt on.

“‘Navi, I’m too hot to be cold if you know what I mean.” Sonny grinned suggestively. Usnavi caught what Sonny was saying and rolled his eyes.

“Debatable Sonny.”

    Usnavi laughed quietly before leaving the storage room of the bodega returning to the front.

“Don’t rain on my parade just because you couldn't ask Vanessa out.” Sonny teased back, pouting before taking a slurp of whatever slushie he’d managed to conjure. Usnavi pretended to look at him hurt.

“Stop bringing that up.”

“I’ll think about it.”

   It’d been a week since Sonny had been released from the hospital and back home. Marissa hadn’t called. Adam hadn’t shown his face, which Usnavi was thankful for. He was pretty sure everybody was thankful for that.

“Try this ‘Navi.” Sonny said breaking Usnavi train of thought. Without thinking about it he took a slurp of whatever his cousin made.

“Are you TrYiNg to kill me!” Usnavi yelped ignoring his voice hitch and Sonny’s small flinch.”W-what poison have you given me?”

   Sonny shrugged, giving him an exasperated look before shrugging and taking the cup away.

"I. Don't. Know." Usnavi sighed grabbing the cup back and tossing it.

"Kill me in my eighties." 

   They continued to horse around in the shop, small jokes made or Sonny once again attempting to steal all the m&ms.  Until Usnavi felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He attempted not to visibly pale when he saw the contact.

"'Son, watch the store." He yelled before walking back to the storage room.

"What?"

“No respect for me? I am your aunt!” Usnavi pinched the bridge of his nose sighing. He couldn’t care at this point is Marissa was the goddamn president of the USA. He just wanted her out his life.

“I want to see my son.” She dropped. The bomb. Usnavi blinke for a second pulling the phone away from his ear.

“Que?” Usnavi asked. He could tell something was up by her tone of voice. Usnavi missed the old days when his parents were still alive. Or Abuela. When he could let who he considered to be the real grownups handle situations like this. And he could just be the downfall person.

   He’d spent his whole life wishing for a chance to be an adult. This was his chance.

“Are you still there? Usnavi!”

“Si por favor! Stop yelling in my ear!” Usnavi mumbled impatiently. He heard Marissa sigh from her end.

“Whatever, I want to see my son.” Marissa repeated sounding less caring by the moment.

“And it's none of your business why. You know what put him on the phone.” For some absurd reason, Usnavi gave it to him. Maybe he wanted the last youth in his family to have some sort of parental guidance in their lives. Even if the parent was an ass. Usnavi through all this as he gave a worried and surprised Sonny the phone.

“Mom...yea, yea it’s nice to hear your voice to.” Sonny whispered. Usnavi could tell that Marissa had changed her whole demeanor to accomodate what poison she was offering. Usnavi gripped the doorframe tighter then he already had when he heard his cousin say okay.

 “Cuz, convo’s over.” Sonny grumbled his expression unreadable. He handed Usnavi his outdated phone back. “Get a new phone.”

“My phone is fine. How are you?”

“‘Navi, I unlike your phone-”

“Seriously.”

“Fine,yes. I want to see my mom. She’s my mom. I need to make sure she’s okay.” Sonny dismissed with a look.

“Son, your mom is a grown woman. She can take care of herself.”Usnavi argued back. He just wanted to make sure he was okay.

“Yea I know.” Sonny shrugged before grabbing his jacket off the hook. Usnavi sighed feeling powerless. But he couldn’t keep his cousin from seeing his mom. Even if he thought she was a pain in the a-

“Bye Usnavi.” Sonny called.

“Adios!”

“Something told Usnavi this was a bad idea.

**I still hate switching POV but we gone switch to Sonny’s POV so I don’t leave y'all hanging.**

I’ll be around the corner. Wait for me there. That’s what his mom had told him to do. So that was where he was waiting. And to surprise part of him, she came. It took Sonny a minute to recognize her. She looked so tired and just bad in general. Sonny felt bad for leaving. He could have stayed. Adam wouldn’t have been mad forever. Great now he felt guilty.

“Hi mama...how are you?” Sonny asked feebly not know what to say.

“Cut the bull. I just need to ask you one thing and then we can go our ways.”

   So the nice act had been a lie. Maybe it was all his fault. He shouldn’t have left. He should have stayed.

“Uh sure...I-I mean, what's the question?”

“Are you...gay?” Sonny felt all the blood rush from his face. He knew he was gay, but like five people knew. One being his boyfriend. Answer the question dizmo .

“Umm, Ma, yes I’m gay.”

   Shoved. She shoved him. Hard. But not enough for him to fall. But the words might have hurt more.

“I knew it. I always knew something was wrong with you. A fagot. My only goddam son is GAY!”

Sonny just stood where his mom had shoved him in shock. He never though his mom was against gay people. He knew there were some homophobic people in the world. Hell everyone had heard about what happened with Lincoln. And Sonny loved where he lived, he loved his family. He didn’t want violence just because of his sexuality.

“W-w-what, what are you saying? Mom?” Sonny stuttered.

“No. Do NOT call me that. I did everything I could to raise your right. And you still turn out like this. What did I do to you!”

She was shaking him now and Sonny was giving it his all not to cry.

“You. Are. Not. My. Son.” She hit him once more before walking away as if he hadn’t just disowned her only kid and left him stunned on the street.

Sonny didn’t realize how long he’d just stood there until he heard somebody across the street closing shop.

So he got up.

              And bolted.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a scale of 1 to America, how free are you tonight?


	5. When The Villains Fall, The Kingdoms Never Weep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/w for after disownment

 

Chapter 6: When The Villains Fall, The Kingdoms Never Weep

 "New wall, new art." Pete mumbled to himself he cocked his head at realization. "And probably a new enemy." 

    He shrugged taking his backpack off and shaking a can of paint before applying it to the brick wall in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing!" 

 

 Ok. So they could see him. Which highly sucked. Pete definitely didn't expect whoever it was to start chasing him. So did the logical thing and ran. he didn't know where but he eventually recognised his settings.

    He was in the Barrio. Just his luck. To be extra Pete grinned ducking in an alley peeking his head out. Until he heard a sniffing sound from behind him. Slowly he turned around. The form was small, crying, and familiar. But Pete couldn’t understand how. He kneeled down beside the person truly worried. 

 “Hey. Hey can you just calm down?” Can you at least give me a name? Or a face?” Pete asked genuinely.

    Whoever the person was didn’t want to say anything because they just shook their head and attempted (and failed) to quiet their sobs. Pete didn’t know what to do so he reached in his pocket for his phone. 

 “Okay... try to call some help, okay?” He said softly.

 “No.” That was all it took for Pete to recognize who he was sitting next to.

 “Sonny?” Pete asked unbelieving laying his hand on his boyfriend's back. What had happened? 

 “Pete?” Sonny asked in a broken voice. And Pete couldn’t believe it. Just Wendesday when Pete had hung out at the bodega Sonny had been okay. Smiling, joking, laughing. Pretty much back to his normal self. Except for his long sleeves, When Pete had asked about that Sonny had said,while shrugging, then explaining he didn’t want anybody asking questions.

    But now he was crying in an alley and couldn’t even look at Pete. 

 “What...what happened?” He asked before realizing that Sonny was in no position to talk. So it’d be smarter to ask yes or no questions. 

“Can you hear me?” 

   A nod.

 “Are you hurt.”

    A shake.

 “Can you talk?” 

 A shake.

 “Do you wanna just sit here for a while?

 A nod.

“Okay that works.”

    A shrug. So if that's what he wanted to do for the moment that's all Pete would do. Because Pete needed to know what was going on. And he would eventually. And no, he has no idea how long they sat there. He just knew it was starting to get dark.

 “You ready to go home?” 

 A sigh.

 “Why are people like this? Honest?” Sonny asked quietly still looking down. 

 “Humans suck. But really ‘Son what happened.?”

 “Will you tell ‘Navi?”

 “Depends.” Pete shrugged but they both knew in the end that was a yes. Sonny sighed.

 “I don’t have a mom anymore.” Sonny stated blandly. It took Pete a moment to decipher what Sonny meant.

 “Your mom dead?” Pete asked from his new spot on the ground where he was partially holding Sonny in his lap. Sonny managed a chuckle before shifting so he could ook Pete in the eye.

 “No she just doesn’t want me...anymore.” And then it snapped into place as his boyfriend hung his head blushing.

“It’s okay nevermind-”

 “No. It’s not okay. But let's take care of that later.” Pete sighed. He was pissed on all levels of being pissed. But seeing Sonny in the city light, in the dreary alley where Pete had found him, it didn’t seem like a good time to be angry.

 “C’mon, I’ll walk you home.” Pete offered springing up and hanging two hands to help his lover stand up. And when Sonny did stand Pete pulled him in a hug both relaxng when Sonny hugged back. 

    And they stood their for a moment with nothing else on their minds except love and hope for an uncertain future.

 “And to answer your question from earlier, I don’t know why people are so terrible in this world but you deserve none of it. Carnino and we’ll figure it out.” Pete mumbled with his chin roasting on Sonny’s curly hair. Sonny took a deep breath before laughing.

Laughing.

 “Who knew you could be so sentimental.” Sonny teased before kissing Pete.

“I’m not. Just when I want to be.” Pete grinned kissing Sonnt back. 

    And they continued with their small bickering holding hands, and each other close. 

******************************5 days later. Guys I am so sorry. Like really. *************

    It was pretty uncommon for a 16 year old boy to have his mother's landlord number connected to his, But Sonny did.. And usually when the pesty white man called Sonny just hung up. But this time he dropped his phone.

Because.

             Because his mom.

Because she was dead. 


	6. Can't Deny That He's Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mainly...fluff
> 
>  
> 
> (which I can't write!)

#  Chapter 7: Can’t Deny That He’s Yours

       After the funeral, Sonny just went to his room and sat there. He didn’t even shut his door. He just sat there. He didn’t even shut his door. He just sat there, tie hanging around his neck with his shoulders slumped. Silently. Then when Benny tried to walk in and offer his condolences, the look Sonny gave him made him swallow his words and leave the room. While shutting the door. And now nobody could get in.

    By the time the five people that had came over had left Sonny still hasn't made a sound or opened that door. But Usnavi knew he was just grieving. He also knew he would have to check to make sure he was safe. Even though he trusted Sonny he needed to be sure. And then there were the legal matters, Marissa's stuff would be taken by the landlord. She had zero dollars left after having to fund her own drug addiction. Which Usnavi no longer had sympathy for. Not after how much she had hurt Sonny. With all this on his mind Usnavi stood outside Sonny's door ready to knock.

 

"'Son, you okay in there?" He asked quietly. He got no response. Sighing Usnavi rested his forehead against the door. "Sonny, liston mijo , I know how you feel. Okay? Please let me in." Usnavi pleaded. No response. Closing his eyes in a failing attempt to stop a tear from falling down his face. He shook his head walking fast to his room and changing into some sweatpants and a t-shirt before coming back to Sonny's door and sitting right in front of it. Abuela had been there for him when his parents were gone. But now Abuela was gone, and Usnavi would be there for Sonny. He was positive about that. Sonny was his son.  _ His Son.  _ (In some way at this point.) And it would be hell on Earth for the next person who attempted to do shit about it. 

 

   Despite the thoughts pounding in his head Usnavi fell asleep outside of Sonny's door sitting Indian Style. (though it's technically Native American style, Christopher Columbus!)

About three in the hours later Usnavi was woken up by a form trying to discreetly wrap a blanket around him. He blinked his eyes open looking up at his stone faced cousin.

"U-Usnavi, I didn't mean to wake you up! You fell asleep so, so I." Sonny stuttered. Usnavi rubbed the sleep out his eyes and smile sleepily at a fully bewildered Sonny. Who now looked like a confused puppy. Usnavi held out a hand as if to ask for Sonny to help him up. Sonny reached and pulled without thinking about it before realizing he was falling to the floor to.

"Ha." Usnavi smirked.

"This,this was planned, It's an abomination!" Sonny mumbled exasperated, reaching up playfully to cuff the older man. Within minutes they were a tangle of sweaty limbs on the apartment floor wrestling. Usnavi sighed and let his cousin win, letting Sonny pin him. 

"Are you okay?" 

"What do you mean? Your the one who just got his butt kicked." Sonny teased moving to get off the floor. Usnavi grasped his forearms to stop him from going anywhere. "Si 'Navi I'm okay." Sonny noded collapsing against Usnavi chest again exaggeratedly. Usnavi just rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Sonny's mop of curly hair holding him tight then known to man.  Sonny squirmed at first but eventually relaxed. Once again Usnavi drifted off thinking.

_ I gotta take care of him, he's my kid. I'm going to look out for him. _

"Umm...'Navi? Did you just call me your kid?" Sonny asked timidly. Usnavi was pretty sure they both were blushing. There was a moment where the words didn't reach, so Usnavi just nodded, wide awake now.

"Yes...yea I did."

"Oh ok."

 

 

    The next morning when Benny and Vanessa found them asleep on the floor they could only laugh and roll their eyes before taking a picture waking them up ready to face the next days trouble.It was hard for Usnavi not to bounce off the walls whenever he thought about last night's conversation. He was pretty sure  _ 'Oh, ok."  _ was basically the best confirmation anybody could get from a teenage boy. Now he just needed to get advice from one more person, before feeling ready to move on from their messy chain of events.

 


	7. Paciencia Y Fe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi visits somebody from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...whaaaattt!!! Who disapeared. It must've been you!

   "You okay?" Usnavi asked gently placing his hand on his cousin back as if not to scare him.

    "Um yea, why wouldn't be?" Sonny asked looking at Usnavi weirdly. Usnavi shrugged pulling off Sonny's hat and spinning it around nervously.

    "I don't know, just checking, something seems...off?" Usnavi shrugged again. "And your okay with watching the store?" 

    "Si 'Navi, I volunteered." Sonny sighed, knowing how overboard his cousin would be. Nothing bad would happen. Right?

    "I'm just sayin'?" Usnavi said biting his lip and giving Sonny his hat back. "And I'd say no Pete but I know at this point I'm wasting my breath."

    "Mmhmm." Sonny agreed. "And where exactly are you going?" 

 

     Usnavi's face twitched and he looked everywhere except Sonny's face. "No where?"

    "Sure." Sonny teased lightly swatting at his cousin.

    "Whatever Sonny. Close up early if you need to."

    "Yep."

    "And uh call me or Benny or somebody if you need help. Benny should be around here somewhere. Maybe I should-"

    "Go!" Sonny groaned stopping Usnavi mid-ramble. Usnavi forced a nervous smile, kissed the top of Sonny's curly hair and jogged to the door.

    "Te Amo!" Usnavi called.

    "Te Amo!" Sonny responded. "You pain in the ass."

    "I heard that."

     "Oops."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    Usnavi stuffed his hands in his flimsy coat pockets. Even though it was freezing he still had to do this. It was the only way of getting advice.  When he reached the graveyard he stood at the entrance silently, his heart tudung. He wasn't sure if he could do this. But he had too for Sonny. And this was his only way of getting advice. When he found the grave he was looking for he sat down holding his knees to his chest.

 "Abuela...I miss you...and I need to ask you something."

And he told her everything.

    By the time he was done he was sad, frustrated, and lonely. Very, Very, lonely

 "Okay, Abuela, I think I know what to do." 

    He stood and looked in the direction of his own parents grave.  _ Passed away that December. _ It hurt to see his once lively parents in the ground.  _ And left me with this memories like dying' embers. _ They had to go so fast. So young.  _ Ever since then it's like another day deep in debt with different dilimas.  _

    No. he'd be back but he had cried enough today. Usnavi had known this 'activity' would leave him feeling sad, depressed and/or down. Plus he had to meet his friend Ruben later, who didn't like crowds. So being late and waiting in Time Square wouldn't work. But it wasn't his fault. Autism was nobody fault. So he had 30 minutes to get to their rendezvous spot. 

 "Paciencia y fe." He mumbled bowing his head in respect and nimbly walking out, careful not to step on anybody's grave." All it takes is paciencia y fe."


	8. There Are Sounds Of Church Bells Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passwords! Brightness! Action!
> 
> *WArning* homophobic slur(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fight...violence...

     Honestly, nobody was at the bodega today. It was one of those cool dry days. The kind of weather Sonny hated. Cold enough to need a coat but also hot enough to be a sweaty mess. Just yuck. He put his focus back on his phone to try to distract himself from the brutal weather. The bell rang to announce somebody's presence.

    "I missed you..how's it been?" A familiar voice asked sweetly. Too sweetly. Sonny looked up, determined not to show any fear.

    "W-what are you doing here?"

    "I don't give a damn about you." Adam said smiling and stepping closer to the counter. Sonny gulped and looked around for any given exit.

    "Get out! Now!" Sonny tried to command but the evil precscence  Adam gave him made his words die in his throat.

    "Where's Marissa? I went to the house after trying to hide from your asshole 'friends' and she wasn't there. So, where. Is. She." Adam growled each word laced with venom as he stepped closer to the counter. 

    "She's-mom's-Marissa's" Sonny choked, trying not to cry as he thought about his mom.

    "SPIT IT OUT!" 

    "Dead. She died. Mom's dead." 

           Adam leaned against the counter breathing heavily. Sonny's eyes widened, his hands moving like a flying birds, torn between helping Adam or running out the door. It really sucked being a good person sometimes.

    "Adam?

    "SHUT UP!" Adam screamed. "You worthless piece of shit!" 

    Sonny wished with all his might that somebody would come into the store and say something or do something. But nobody did for a moment. 

    "You killed your own damn mother!" 

    Sonny crouched down in a fetal position closing his eyes waiting for the pain to come. The main thing he didn't expect was to hear the bell chime through Adam's yelling. Which was loud and traumatizing. 

    "The fuck is going on?" A new voice asked.

           Then another weight came throwing Adam off his balance and making Sonny scream. It was a scary scene his eyes to. Adam and Pete wrestling on the ground. Pete with the upper-hand. It didn't look like they'd be stopping anytime soon. Adam reached to punch but Pete grabbed his arm pinning it to the tile floor. A memory from earlier came around.

_ [Benny should be around here somewhere.] _

         Hands  trembling Sonny reached blindly for his phone trying to ignore the two men now standing with their fist raised, Sonny looked at Pete who jerked his hand. What really amazed Sonny was the fire in Pete's eyes. (And the fact that his boyfriend was hot but Sonny was pretty sure that was an obvious factor.) Sonny scampered out of the way as Adam threw a punch and the fight again. Adam heavy and drunk-like and Pete light on his feet. But Sonny couldn't focus on the chaos he just had to call Benny.

    "You fucking asshole! You're goddamn killer." Adam screamed.

     "Sonshine get outta here!" Pete countered calmly despite the situation. 

          Sonny didn't hear either one of them clearly. He only allowed himself to focus on the ringing of his phone. After an eternity of running around the store to dodge the fight and Benny ringing the phone eventually made a noise to signal the other line was active.

    "B-E-N-N-Y! Where are you?" Sonny yelled.

    "Uh-down the street, I want my candy." Benny said chuckling. A loud crash came from the bowl behind him scaring the shit out of Sonny and Benny.

    "Sonny get outta here!"  Pete demanded now obviously straining and wanting to protecting his boyfriend.

    "Sonny. Everything okay down there?" Benny asked, his tone between worried and suggestive. Another crash sounded in the background. 

   "FAGGOT!" Adam yelled. Sonny heard the sound of something hitting a person. Which he would later find out was Pete hitting Adam in the head with a soup can. 

   "Stay where you are. I'm on my way."  Sonny took a deep breath. All he had to do was wait.

    "...Fuck." A sickening crack was heard. This time when the bell rang Sonny couldn't hear it through his panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger


	9. You are Outgunned, Outmanned, Outnumbered, Outplanned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND BOOM

     When Benny walked in the store he didn’t know what to expect. But when he saw Adam swinging at Pete who had resorted to self defense with a bloody nose. Benny knew what he had to do. 

     He jumped in shoving an angry Pete out of the way punching Adam in the side of the head. A small part of him felt bad for hitting someone 6 inches shorter than him. But that was drowned out when he saw the two teens grabbing each other tightly.

This man had hurt me to many people.

     It wasn't until Adam was on the floor did he realize he was fighting Benny and not a teenage artist. Adam's face paled and he scrambled out of the bodega like the coward he was. Benny began to follow him out the store but stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist leading him back inside. At least Pete's nose had stopped bleeding. Sighing Benny retreated into the store and looked at the mess it had become. It was almost silent. Pete checking Sonny making sure he was okay, Sonny giving him an exasperated look. Benny stood at the counter pinching the bridge of his nose trying to find his 'happy place'.

    "I don't understand how there was a fight in here. The store isn't even big enough for this bullshit!" Benny grumbled.

 

    "Seconded." Pete agreed holding a paper towel to his nose once it started to bleed again. "Benny I didn't even know you could fight like that."

    "Me neither." Sonny said hopping up on the counter, which it seemed like he was always doing.

 

    "Shush children." Benny mused picking a crushed pack of candy and throwing it at Sonny. He slowly began picking stuff up, the boys joining in. By the time they finished, the store looked looked normal again. Like nothing had even happened which was scary to Benny in some way. Meanwhile, Benny stole a Milky Way while trying to ignore Sonny and Pete blushing. Sonny blushing enough and Benny could tell that he'd find a way to turn more red if Benny teased so he just filed the moment away for later.

   "Wait...so 'Navi doesn't need to find out about this...right?" Sonny asked

   "Yea he does. He's technically your legal guardian. It's his job to protect you. He should know." Benny explained.

    "Yea he's gotta know. Just in case the ass decides to come back and I don't get to bust his brains or some other scenario, but in the end...ye, Usnavi should know." Pete agreed. Sonny looked at his hands sighing.

    "But, I don't want to disappoint him. You guys don't get it. He called me his kid. His kid. I get a second chance and I can't throw away my shot." Sonny looked at his cousin.

    A blanket of silence fell over the bodega after Sonny's words. Benny opened his mouth to say something but Pete beat him to it.

    "You think of your mom as a chance? No! That woman was a horrible person and the only good thing she did was bring you here!" Pete ranted.

    It was quiet and Benny couldn't help but raising his eyebrows and smirking at their reddening faces.

    "You are to sentimental." Sonny said after a moment surprised.

 

    "I'm over dramatic." Pete grumbled shrugged.

     "You know what, I have been waiting for years for words." Sonny smirked back. The atmosphere in the store was so weird that Benny had to leave to let go of the laughs he was holding. And he didn't want to be there if they started.

 How did he know they might start? He had a friend named Lincoln when he was younger…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im uploading 8-11 in one night and I'm exhausted...please excuse the mistakes.


	10. Take The Train To The Top Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *title from finale In The Heights because why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm eating burnt popcorn and its like...only parts have taste. And when you taste that part its really good so you want more but it's gone before you can completly savor it and its just...
> 
> wow

     Usnavi felt like he’d been put through a blender after he heard about Adam’s “visit”. Adam had been at the bodega.  _ At  _ the bodega. 

 And Usnavi wasn’t there. Again.

      When he got to the bodega he saw Pete and half heartedly rolled his eyes. At this point everybody knew it was only for effect. Benny grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to the back room. 

  “Well take me to dinner first damn.” Usnavi mumbled. Benny ignored him and delivered the news.

       Usnavi's vision went red. Like kool aid man red. So when benny held him by the forearms and explained how after what had happened Benny was sure Adam wouldn’t be back. 

  “Usnavi calm down.” 

   “What the fuck!” 

    “‘Navi sit down on the crate calm down-”

    “I’d rather shove this crate up Adam’s ass.”

       That earned snickers from Sonny and Pete. Benny too. Then Usnavi slowly calmed when he thought about how Sonny looked semi-okay when he’d walked through the shop. So now he was 999.5% angry. That was a start.

       Later that night it was the first quiet moment Usnavi had all day and the rollercoaster of events came to run through his mind. Sonny...Marissa...Adam. Everything. His phone dinged. 

       It was probably just his dad’s sister. Rosa. She’d offered to take Sonny once she’d seen his outstanding grades. But frankly, the one or two times he’d met Rosa she’d been an ass so that offer had been turnt down. Plus, Rosa had fostered another one of his distant cousins before and there was nothing but neglect reported on that kid. Leo...they’d never heard from him again.  Or it could be Nina, who really hadn’t wanted to leave after this whole escalade of events happened. 

 He really didn’t have the strength to find out. 

 

    The next day a picture of a John Doe appeared on the news. Even though Usnavi knew exactly who it was he didn’t even think of calling the number.

   “‘Navi...should we say something?” Sonny asked. 

   “Unless you want to ‘cause I don’t.” Usnavi replied tossing an apple.

   “Nope.”

      The bell rang as someone walked in. Usnavi forced a groan to ignore the love eyes Sonny and Pete always had when they saw each other. Even though Benny, Sonny, and Pete agreed him and Vanessa were worse. (only on his end actually.)

   “You gotta come see this.” Pete bounced excitedly after his usual greeting. Usnavi groaned again turning away dramatically to not see them both pleading to go. 

    “-’Navi?”

   “Go and leave me alone here to die!” 

   “Cool.”

  ‘HEY!”

       Of all the damn people in the barrio Sonny chose Pete not only to befriend but to date. He didn’t give a shit about Sonny being gay just yuck...Pete. Looking out the window Usnavi saw them playfully arguing over Sonny not wearing a hat.

     Fine, maybe Pete was okay.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am FINISHED!! 
> 
> (a wild leo valdez appears)


End file.
